


In the belly of the beasts

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Fortress Maximus felt he would do the universe a favor and clear out a hive of violent insecticons. He underestimated their numbers. And what drives them. But most of all, he underestimated what else might live in the caves.





	

Fortress Maximus groaned as he limped down the dark cavern, trying to come to grips with what had just happened. He'd been aware there were insecticons in these tunnels, and had been fully prepared to fight... But he certainly hadn't been prepared for the tidal wave of bots that had burst out of all the tunnels around him, swallowing him up in a sea of clicking mandibles and chittering drones. 

Firing his blasters didn't seem to have any effect, each one he hurt was replaced by another two, three. They tugged and tore at his armor plating, ripping off his weapons, his protection, jostling him about as they got closer and closer to his softer, vulnerable underplating.

And then it stopped. 

Well, not stopped, but changed. 

Once Fort Max was left entirely devoid of his hardened armor or weapons, the chittering bugs' biting and tearing turned into soft nibbling and prodding, countless drones all around him keeping his arms and legs spread out while they tasted and nibbled and licked over his sensitive underplating. 

And then one found the access hatch to his aft port, and a ripple of excitement ran through the whole hive. 

Back in the present, the newly appointed enforcer of the Tyrest accord pressed down on the swollen mesh of his belly. He could feel the countless eggs that had been forced up inside of him shift, and winced again at the memory. They hadn't hurt him, only stripped him of defenses and filled him up until whatever they pushed in slid right back out, and then a massive roar had shaken the entire cavern and all the drones left in a panicked scrabble. 

Anything dangerous enough to frighten an insecticon hive warranted caution. And without any working weapon and stripped down to his barest, softest plating, Fort Max wanted no part of it. Only he couldn't move fast enough. The weight in his gut made staying upright a difficult task, and he was further slowed by the friction whenever he took a step. The lips of his aft port were swollen and puffy from the experience and he had to walk bowlegged in order not to gasp at how sensitive they were, but that made his escape slow going. 

And the snuffling, growling noises he could hear from behind him were getting closer. He thought the thing was tracking the trail of lubricant he was leaking, his horror and embarrassment not enough to stamp out the strange and frightening pleasure that being stuffed so full was bringing to his frame. He kept having to stop whenever the eggs shifted their weight inside, whenever a stride made a particular good rub of his aft, on the edge of overload but not daring to go over. He wouldn't have the strength to do anything but lay on the ground and wait, if he did. 

It was during one of these stops that Fortress Maximus realized he couldn't hear the thing in the darkness following him anymore. Had he managed to shake it off? No... it had probably just lost interest, whatever it was. 

And then he was slammed into the wall by something much bigger than he was. He grunted with the impact, more surprised at the shock of pleasure from the pressure on his gut than by the hit itself, and immediately twisted, trying to get a position on this creature. His hands searched for smooth plating and metal, assuming this was just another insecticon beast. He'd grab it's antenna , use those to get it off of him, and... 

"Fur?"

The creature reared up in front of him, roaring. As it did, a green glow shone through it's joints, it's eyes, coming out of it's mouth. In the brief glimpse he got before he was flipped to be belly against the wall, Fort Max felt a chill in his spark. This thing couldn't be... Maybe it was remnant from some experiment in the war? 

The great insectoid stood on two legs and had almost as wide a chest as any other bot Fortress Maximus had ever seen. Soft fur covered almost it's entire frame, and it had four wickedly curved horns on top of it's head. 

A head that looked exactly like Megatron's.

Fort Max struggled, but two strong hands, stronger than him even if he'd been at full charge, kept his shoulders pinned against the rock wall with crushing force. Another pair instead carefully ran their digits over the swollen mass in his gut, pressing down, gripping, wringing groans out of Fort Max with every movement. 

He wanted to keep focus, to plan for the moment the furry insecticon monstrosity would give him a chance to escape, but heat and lightning jolted through his plating and his spark, every squeeze or rough grab making the eggs press on uncountable sensors inside and making his optics spark and cloud with static. 

Those questing fingers moved lower, finding the quivering lips of his aft port, and stroked at them, causing Fort Max to yelp and rise up on the tip of his toes. He felt the heat of embarrassment flush through him even more, but he couldn't dwell on it. Not when the creature had leaned down and something hot and slimy was rubbing itself all over the sensitive mesh and plating, causing even more jolts to go through his spark. 

He felt it's mouth latch on to his aft, the beast nibbling along the puffy lips of his tender aft, and didn't even realize his hands weren't being held down when the long, _thick_ tongue drove into him. He moaned, feeling himself contract around the invader, around the eggs, as overload took him, but the creature didn't stop. 

Not for hours. 

Not for days.


End file.
